Textiles are used extensively in the manufacture of shoe uppers, handbags, luggage, wearing apparel and the like and to provide for decoration and/or reinforcement, pre-cut pieces of sheet thermoplastic are laminated to the textile by a process of flow molding employing silicone rubber molds and a high frequency press. This method has not been entirely successful for the reason that there is at almost all times moisture contained in the fabric of the textile so that during high frequency heating necessary to cause the synthetic resin to flow and penetrate into the fabric, the moisture is turned into steam and condenses on the cool platens of the high frequency press, creating drops of water which cause arcing between the press platens which damage the article being molded and also may damage the mold itself. In the past, it has been found that a power level of the high frequency generator which will not cause this moisture production and arcing is not sufficient to heat the synthetic resin sufficiently to penetrate into the fabric. It is the purpose of this invention to overcome these difficulties and provide a process by which parts of sheet thermoplastic can be caused to penetrate into and laminate to fabrics during high volume production without damage to the parts being made or the molds being used.